


Surprise package

by billie758657



Series: Butternut (Gender neutral reader) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Swearing, gender neutral oc - Freeform, gender neutral reader, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: You find a present for Negan while out on a run





	Surprise package

 “Yo bossman.” 

Calling out from the back of the truck you pass another crate of goodies down to Travis. Today had been a good day, you managed to find a small treasure trove of supplies while out on the scavenge and it had boosted everyone's morale.

Negan looks in the direction of your voice, a bored expression on his face and saunters over, leaning to the side and swinging Lucile into the empty space beside him. 

“I got you something.”

You can tell you've got his attention now. His eyes brighten, locking onto you like a kid on Christmas morning. You throw down a large sack of goods to Alderman before tossing the small carrier bag over to your fearless leader. 

“Saw it and thought of you.”

He catches it with ease, his leather clad hand fisting the plastic. Tucking Lucile under his arm he reaches into the bag with careful curiosity, a smirk playing at his lips.

His eyebrows furrow and for a small moment you worry if you did the right thing.  Maybe you should have waited and given it to him in private later. 

Your worries vanish when you see his face break out into a huge grin. He laughs,  the sound making the corners of your mouth twitch into a smile. Pulling the fabric out of the bag he holds it out in front of his face. The novelty boxers are black with large red writing clearly reading ‘PARDON MY HARD ON’. 

He looks positively gleeful, wagging a finger at you. “I fucking knew you thought about my dick butternut.”

Jumping down from the truck bed you can’t help but roll your eyes, the smile now stretching across your face. You grab a crate off the asphalt and make your way inside ignoring the way your face flushes with warmth. 

You hear Negan call out after you, making you laugh. “Hey you went into a god damn sex shop without me? What else did you fucking get?”

 


End file.
